Little Escape
by lannistersdebt
Summary: Severus isn't much of one to go on holiday, but when Draco insists, what else can he do? At least he gets a nice surprise.
Laughter had never sounded so wonderful as it did just now, Severus thought as he walked behind the happy family sharing smiles ahead of him. Usually it was coming from the students who made it obvious they were unconcerned with anything going on outside the walls of the school, and that was when it got on his nerves. But if it were coming from the Malfoys? Well, then it was always welcome.

He was still surprised that they'd invited him on holiday with them. For the most part, he was welcome at their home any time that he wished to come, and he took advantage of the offer quite often, but that was an entirely different matter. That he felt alright accepting. Letting the family pay for his accompaniment to their summer house was rough, but in the end, he lost the battle. It was hard to argue with his godson, who was most insistent, and in the end Lucius had threatened the use of several curses if he didn't come.

It was like he'd entered another world, and now he found himself spending hours thinking of nothing but what was happening in the moment. Their days felt longer here, with very few distractions from anyone else in their social circles. From what he understood, Lucius had made it clear that nobody was to visit them or send any owls to them unless it was a matter of life or death (of course, he was busy with the locals, but anyone from back home could wait).

"Severus, didn't you hear Narcissa?" Lucius - along with his wife and son - had stopped walking and were all looking at him curiously.

"I… no… No, I didn't hear her." He kept his eyes on his friend's face, sure that if he looked anywhere else they would see how distracted he truly was. "My apologies."

"Quite understandable. The weather is lovely today." The witch smiled and he found himself looking at her after all. "I was just wondering if you'd like to go walking more while Lucius conducts some business. Draco wants to go with him, but as you know, I've no interest in the matter."

"Ah, yes. Of course." He nodded. "Are we going now?"

"I thought we would."

* * *

The meadow snuck up on them, but neither was complaining. After walking for nearly an hour, they were both ready for a break, and it was a beautiful spot to stop. The sky was a vivid blue with barely any clouds in sight, just the shade of Narcissa's eyes. The temperature had been rising slowly over the hour, so when they ceased moving, Severus was all too aware of the witch's clothing sticking to her. The sight made his hands twitch with the desire to touch her.

"Thank you for coming with me. I didn't want to walk alone." She smiled over at him as she eased herself to the ground and watched as he did the same. "Draco is usually lovely, but he starts to whine after a few minutes."

The edges of his mouth rose. "Yes, he does tend to complain about it a bit. Then again, at his age, most of us probably did."

"Hmm. True." She sighed. "He loves having you here, you know."

"He bloody well better, after begging me so much." Despite wanting to come off annoyed, he couldn't suppress his amusement. "Wonder where he gets that from."

Narcissa laughed at that, and he thought again that he had never heard a sound more wonderful. It lit up her entire face, making her even more beautiful, and the way the sun was hitting her practically made her glow. He'd never wanted to kiss her more, and before he completely realized what he was doing, he found himself leaning close to her, his body almost taking on a mind of it's own. Just before he was too close, he straightened back up, embarrassed at himself.

"I don't know what came over me… Please, forgive me. I didn't mean - I just - I wasn't thinking properly and -"

He was surprised to her smile and then - impossibly - she was cutting him off mid-apology. Her lips were softer than he'd imagined they would be, but every bit as wonderful, and he was half-convinced that he was hallucinating. But when he brought his hands up to cup her face and then tangle in her hair, her gasp against him made it clear that this was very _real_ indeed. She tasted like spearmint and rain, and he wanted all of her and more all at once.

They pulled apart a few moments later, needing to breathe, and Severus felt like his head was swimming. "That was…."

She smiled. "I could go for it again, but the clock in my head says we've been gone long enough."

"Perhaps just once more?"

"I could go for that."

He reached over and ran his thumb across her cheek gently, then leaned in slowly, and wished that this moment would never end. All too soon, though, they knew they were pushing it. Lucius and Draco would be wondering where they were soon, and potentially come looking for them.

"I didn't know you were so good at that, Severus."

He stood as she spoke and reached a hand down to help her up, trying not to look too pleased. "Don't you know? 'People in their right minds never take pride in their talents.'"

She smirked. "Like being well-read and quoting popular American authors?"

"Precisely."

As they stepped back onto the path to return to reality, Severus thought he'd never enjoyed a holiday so much.

* * *

 _ **a/n;**_

This was written for Round 1 of the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition.  
I write as Beater 1 for the Montrose Magpies.  
The round theme was Death Eaters (with no Death Eater-y things involved).  
My position was assigned Death Eater on holiday.  
My prompts were;  
8\. (quote) "People in their right minds never take pride in their talents." - Harper Lee, _To Kill a Mockingbird  
_ 10\. (word) meadow  
14\. (word) clock

Thank you to FireFly for all of her suggestions and help! Means a ton, friend!


End file.
